


To Fly Again

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Longing, M/M, bokuto and Akaashi are best friends, can be read as romantic or general, sad but hopeful, talks about the pandemic and being away from friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi longing through the pandemic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Fly Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re curious, [ this](https://open.spotify.com/track/2nhqWon5Z7lSUBywBJDolM?si=ItcCisMaTqGxkA1iFYvmWA) is the song I was listening to when I wrote this. It’s not necessary listening nor does it really have to do with the fic, but it’s the kinda mood that got me to write this and it’s a nice song so it’s worth the listen. I hope you enjoy my slight vent work and you’re doing well in these times.

“Akaashi?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“When all this is over, what do you plan on doing?”

Akaashi glanced from where he was laying on his bed to his laptop beside him, Bokuto’s half hidden face as he laid on his arms illuminated in his dark room. It was obvious by “this” he meant the pandemic and a small feeling of sadness overcame him.

It had been almost six months since the last time they’d seen each other, the longest they’d gone without interacting in person since they met, and both of them were taking it pretty hard. When things were first starting with the pandemic, they tried to still see each other, while obviously taking major countermeasures to keep the both of them and everyone else safe, but as things began to worsen in the state of the country, the risk outweighed all other factors and they ceased meeting up, much to their dismay.

Akaashi thought of Bokuto’s question for a moment, lying back down on his bed and staring up at his ceiling, his hands coming to lay on his stomach as he interlaced his fingers. His eyes wandered as he looked at the blank ceiling, ordering his thoughts, and besides him Bokuto watched him with anticipation. 

Though it wasn’t the question, he thought of how Bokuto was taking all of this as he had many times during the past nine months. Bokuto, surprisingly enough, wasn’t one to offer his emotions in a serious way if he didn’t need to, so Akaashi didn’t have much to go off of based on the things Bokuto had, or more like hadn’t, told him. But Akaashi knew that Bokuto was the kind of person who thrived off human interaction, so he could only imagine how much he was struggling being isolated in his apartment that was empty save only for himself and his pet fish that wasn’t the most affectionate of animals.

Akaashi himself hadn’t really minded the situation, from an interaction standpoint, at least. It was very upsetting how the whole world had stilted and been in so much pain with nothing he could do to help, but there was one thing he could do to keep himself and others safe and that was to stay away, so he did. With the average person, this wasn’t an issue, but when it came to his best friend it was very hard.

Akaashi had done a lot of thinking over the course of the pandemic since he had the time to do so and he’d come to the conclusion that Bokuto really was indeed his best friend. He didn’t have much doubt before since all signs pointed towards the obvious, but having time to himself really let him be able to sort through all his thoughts and he could safely conclude that, yes, Bokuto Koutarou really was his best friend, but a part of him was saddened by the fact that it took them being apart for him to truly realize it.

He looked at Bokuto, who hadn’t stopped looking at him the entire time as he thought, a common occurrence between them, and Akaashi smiled at the familiarity he felt even if they weren’t in the same room.

“I think I’d swing.”

“Swing?” Bokuto’s eyebrows went up in surprise and a look of curiosity overcame his face. “Like, on a swing set?”

Akaashi nodded, a small smile on his face. He didn’t need to elaborate, Bokuto never asked for more than he was given, but it was late and he was feeling a little down on himself, a little tender and sad as the events of the world weighed down on him, so he elaborated. “I haven’t swung on a swing in so long, but I loved it very much as a child, so it might be nice to do that again.”

Bokuto nodded, that thoughtful look he sometimes got as he cradled his chin in his hand.

“And,” Akaashi added, regaining Bokuto’s attention who looked at him encouragingly to continue. “I want to fly again, since it’s been so long.”

At that, Bokuto fell quiet and Akaashi laid back down. He drummed his thumbs on his stomach as Bokuto sat in his thoughts and the pleasant breeze and whir from the fan in his room filled the silence between them. They sat like that for a while, silent together and yet not, and a sudden dread and emotion clenched in Akaashi’s heart; he  _ really _ missed Bokuto and wanted to see him desperately.

“Say, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto made a sound of acknowledgement and Akaashi rolled onto his side to face his laptop, propping his head up on his hand with his elbow and Bokuto mirrored his position.

“When all this is over,” he felt a slight warmth coat his cheeks and he shyly drew circles in his sheet in embarrassment. He looked up and met Bokuto’s eyes, those warm and kind eyes he’d known for the past six years as open as they’d always been when they looked at him.

“When this is over, will you swing with me?”

Bokuto’s smile was always a thing Akaashi enjoyed to see and the progression of it was one of his favorite parts of knowing Bomuti. It always started with his eyes, slightly wide in surprise before it move down to his lips, the left corner of his mouth quirking up before the right followed after it and soon his lips were spread wide, Bokuto grinning from ear to ear as his eyes closed in happiness and his perfect teeth showed themselves to the world, the perfect display of true, utter joy and happiness.

“Of course I’ll swing with you, Akaashi. You don’t even have to ask.”

Akaashi smiled and muttered a quiet thank you before they both laid back down, Akaashi’s hands now at his side. Slowly, he inched his hand towards where Bokuto’s would’ve been if they were together, and he tried to ignore the pain of his hand grasping at empty sheets.

One day, one day that hand would be in his and they would fly into the sky together. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are tough right now so I hope you’re all able to find good moments during all this. I have swung in a very long time since the pandemic started and I really want to so that’s how this came about 😞 Thank you for reading
> 
> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)  
> [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)  
> 


End file.
